


Of Aliens and Warlocks

by Anindianfangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Science Fiction, Weird mix of doctor who and merlin, maybe a bit of green lantern stuff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anindianfangirl/pseuds/Anindianfangirl
Summary: Jason Cruz is one of Delta Force, a Galactic police force's best officer. While chasing a thief he crashes into earth. He is found by Oswald Winters a slightly crazy and foul-mouthed garderner who is hiding a secret of his own. Weird things start happening and the aliens attacks on Earth have increased. It is upto this unlikely duo to find the thief and retreive the charger while stopping an alien invasion.





	Of Aliens and Warlocks

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out my hand at original works. Feel free to give constructive criticisms.  
> Also the 'magic spells' used in the works are a really easy code.   
> Will give a shoutout to the first person who cracks it.

**Warning:Intruder alert in Section 12. All personnels report immediately.**

Jason was a shocked. He had seen carnage before in his line of duty, but never to this exent. He could feel his palms getting sweaty inside his suit. The whole room was painted red, bodies lying everywhere, it was a massacre. These were his friends. This was his family. His dark chain of thoughts were interrupted by the beep of the communicator

"Jay, I've got him in sights. His is hitting the hanger".

"Copy that" came the reply. Without further words Jason rushed through the carrier. He had barely managed to reach the hanger when the loud growl of the mother-ship shook the room. He was too late.

"Where is he headed?" Jason enquired trying to keep his cool. 

"Earth "

"How long till the next mothership comes back?"

"That would take a few hours sir"

 ** _' No, that's not good enough'_** , without a word he rushed into the maintenance area. He found red level mechanics working on a piece. Catching one's eye he jerked his finger.

"This jet has not been approved. We still are working on the landing and breaks" explained one of them. 

"Does it fly?". Nod. " That's enough for me".  
Jason jumoed into the cockpit, the cover of the canopy barely grazing his hair. And with the flick of a switch it was online.

**"Follow course of mother-ship. Destination Earth."**

* * *

  
In his green garden the grass was dewy, the roses had bloomed, the only sound was that of the whispers of the small people. In the middle was a man who appeared to be meditating. His face was of full concentration, in his hands was a book, wrapped up in leather and straps, the pages barely holding on.

He kept muttering with more and more concentration.

" ** _mfwjubuf...mfwjubuf...mfwjubuf_** " the words got louder and louder but nothing happened. With a snap he closed the book. "Fuck this shit"  
It was already getting darker, the cloudy sky loomed over ready to burst any minute, the chill wind sent a shiver down this spine.

Clutching the book tightly he took off, he didn't want to get caught in the pour. Before he could reach his car a bright flash appeared followed by a thunderous roar.

Ducking for cover underneath a nearby tree, he let out a sigh. He was going to be late. He was busy in this thoughts when he realised that he wasn't wet. He looked over to find that it wasn't really raining.

' ** _Weird, what was that_** ' catiously he walked out fo the shade. In the distance he could see some smoke, sprintinfg over he found an extraordinary sight.

'A plane? It didn't look like one of them normal ones, unless it was somes ort of special army ones. But why would anyone fly them over here and in this shit weather'.

His chain of thoughts was broken by a groan. Someone was in there. He quickly moved away the pile of rubble, there was man wearing weird black body suit underneath. He was barely breathing. Pulling him out of the shuttle, he searched for the an id. There was none. The man was surprisingly unscathed by the crash, there was minor cut on his forehead and his tan faced looked a bit ashy. Before anything could be done, he woke up with a gasp. 

Scrambling away he looked around wildly he brandished a weird looking gun and finally asked

"Who are you? Where Am I? Where is the charger?"

 


End file.
